New beginnings
by Carol Lizette
Summary: "No more tears, time to start fresh" Mr. Weasley said. I believe him. Living after a war is a difficult task, but for Hermione everything is easy even a relationship with the the infamous Weasly king.
1. Chapter 1

The war had been over for a month now. Love had won like many times before. Yet, it felt as if people had lost everything. Fred was dead like so many others. He i-was like my brother. I guess you have to lose someone to gain something.

I want to yell of happiness and being free, but that's not what I feel. The Weasley family. All of them with a blank expression. There's nothing left _to _say. Yet, they welcomed me and Harry into their home. I feel guilty, I hid my parents and they had to fight and loose someone. I need to get away, I can't stand this. I need to find my parents. I wonder how Ron will take it. But _I need_ to. I would ask him to come with me but his family needs him. George needs him, Oh George, he lost his twin brother! Harry. Harry blames everything on himself. He needs to realize there was nothing that he could have done. None of us could have done anything to prevent this. What's done is done.

This month had been the hardest for everyone. With the funerals and all. Everyone's eyes are dried, "No more tears, time to start fresh" Mr. Weasley said. I believe him. We need a new beginning. That's why I asked Ron to meet me in his dads' shed. Right now all I can think about is Ron, My boyfriend, it feels weird saying it, and I mean he did call me his girlfriend, but he hasn't formally asked me,_yet_. Oh there he is. Look at him. He's so...so perfect with his brilliant blue eyes and flaming red hair. I can watch him all of eternity and not care to notice that people are looking at me funny.

"Hermione? Hermione!" says Ron with a concerned, but accomplished look

"W-what?" I said with a tone of irritation

"Well, you were staring at me like you just found a long-lost book" he said with a smug look.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself"

"Actually, I think I will, besides you are my girlfriend" He said with such power and ownership that I felt myself unable to speak with my whole body on fire.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" I said in a whisper

"You are my girlfriend right?" I can't believe he would ask me that. As if I could ever say no to him!

"Would I do _this_ if I wasn't" And like that I kissed him again after weeks of waiting in agony.

This kiss was different. Good different. It wasn't rushed at all. It was slow, passionate, and filled with built up emotion that I found myself groaning when he let go.

He chuckled?

"Is something funny _Ronald_?"

"NO! Not at all! It's just that, you just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"I-I- oh shut it!"

"Blimey, Hermione, you can't even bring yourself to make any logical retort, which for you is as strange as me losing a chess match- and I should shut up and kiss you before you remove my bullocks"

"Smartest thing you've said all night"

Third time is always the charm! He kisses so perfectly. With such power it's outrageous what he does to me and barely notices. I lose all five senses when he kisses me like that. I am completely dazed that I barely notice him kissing my neck. I automatically entwine my fingers in his hair. I know I should wait until I am much older, but it's Ron and I will be spending the rest of my life with him. Yes, Ron is the only person that could make me happy and infuriate me at me same time. He is the only one that I can give myself too. I guess sometimes you just have to realize that we all need a new beginning. Mine is next to Ron, and tomorrow I will ask him if he would like to come with me to finally get my family together and start on that new beginning Mr. Weasley talked about.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you for all of the reviews I greatly appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter!

Ron took it as I expected. He even said that he'll come with me, so in a week we will be leaving to finally get my parents and my family together! Ron even contacted Kingsley, the new minister of magic, and got us a portkey which will leave next week. I'm so excited! Ron is really helpful; he is doing all the work. I think it's because, he still feels guilty for walking out on us during the horcrux hunt, which he shouldn't, I am starting to understand why he did it, but we need to start fresh, no more regrets just a bright future. I am falling in love with him more every day. I think I should tell him that I love him maybe hell forget all about the past for a little while and he can be _my_ Ron,

"Ron do you love me?" I couldn't help myself I had to ask. It was killing me to not know.

"Hermione, how could you even ask me that?" So he didn't love me

"I jus-"

"Hermione, of course I do, who couldn't love the smartest witch of this era!"

I don't think he is getting the point!

"Thank you, but I meant love as in spending the rest of your life with that person and loving them every single moment of the day, for the rest of your life." I couldn't believe that I had just said that out loud, but whenever I'm with him I lose all control of my brain.

"I know Hermione. I do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

I couldn't help myself I started to cry. It was too much. He had just made me the happiest and luckiest girl in the whole wizard and muggle world.

"Hermione did I say something wrong?"

"No. you just said everything I wanted to hear and I love you too"

Out of the blue he picks me of the ground and kisses me like never before. It was filled with want.

"Ron, make love to me" I needed to just forget it all and more importantly, I needed to feel HIM.

"What?" He stared at me like if I was giving him all of the things he wanted.

"Make love to me"

"Are you sure?"

He can be such an idiot sometimes.

"Only if you want to"

"Of course I want to, but don't you think I should first take you on date?"

"That's how it normally works, but we are nowhere near normal, are we?

"Well no, bu-"

"Ron if you don't want to do _it,_ you don't have to" Did he not want me like I wanted him?

"Of course I want to do it, but I just want you to know that we are going to do this because I love you and you love me and that we will not think differently of each other afterwards ok?"

"Ok" He can so sensitive sometimes. Also another reason why I love him

"But before us, _you know,_ do you know the contraceptive charm? Not that I don't want to have kids but just not right now"

Gods, I completely forgot about _that. _

"O-of course "I hope he sees that I'm not lying. Oh god how do I start this. Do I kiss him first, do I tell him to take of his clothes or should I?

"Hermione are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just- just a little nervous. Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry I have never done any of _this _before"

"Hermione neither have I. Don't worry we don't have to have sex" Is he blushing? Oh god how must I look?

I looked him straight into his eyes "I want to Ron. I want you to be my first and the only person I have… sex with" I kissed him, I needed to make him feel how much I love him

"Only me?" said Ron.

"Only you" I couldn't help myself he is everything I want. He tastes so good.

"Hermione as much as I love it when you do that, let's not do it _here _where everyone can see us from the window."

"Let's go camping!" I can't believe I sounded so desperate.

"You are brilliant! Have I told you that?"

"Maybe once or twice" I felt so giddy, this was actually happening!

"Ok, Hermione you get the food and I will get the tent and I'll meet you in the back of the burrow in 10 minutes, ok?"

"Only you would want food when we are about to have sex Ronald"

"What? I'm hungry!"

"When aren't you?"

"Ok, fine forget the food, but before we separate-"god I don't think I'll ever get tired from his kisses.

"Sorry, I just had to snog you" He looked so cute when he blushed. Oh god what is happening to me since when did I use the words "cute?"

-10 minutes later-

This has been the longest walk I have taken in my entire life! I am feeling happy, nervous, excited, and so many million more. I hope no one notices that we are not in front of the burrow anymore. It's the middle of the night and I am ready to give myself to him. I love him and he loves me and there is nothing wrong with not waiting till marriage. Marriage? Oh god, will we marry each other? Will we be together by then? I hope so, but we are still too young and we have a long time before that discussion comes up. Right now all I have to worry about is where in name of merlin is Ron?

"Hermione? Hermione is that you?"

"Ron? I thought you went to get the tent?"

"I have the tent I just wanted to surprise you" God he can never cease to astonish me.

I found myself grinning. "Ron, you didn't have to"

"No, of course I bloody had to, I love you and I want this night to be special since it's both of our first times"

So he never had sex with Lavender? "Of course, it should be special, thank you Ron this means a lot to me"

"Don't cry Hermione. No more tears ok?"

"Ok"

"Close your eyes and I'll lead you to the tent"

"All right"

"ok here we are-" I open my eyes and the first thing I see is candles floating in the air and rose petals making a trail from where I was standing to a bed also covered in roses.

"Ron this is beautiful"

"No Hermione you're beautiful, this is just a detail into making this night special" like I said, I fall in love with him more every day.

"I-I don't know what to say but thank you Ron"

"Maybe, that I am the luckiest git in the world for having someone as amazing as you?"

"No, I'm the lucky one for having someone as beautiful and wonderful as you Ronald"

"Come here" he said

His kisses are indescribable. Amazing? Lovely? No they are far better than any word can describe.

He makes a trail of kisses down my neck until he reaches my clavicle and then he starts to kiss my shoulder. I grab his head and smash my lips against his and kiss him reverently. I don't know what came over me, but he was making me hot.

"Ron take your shirt off" Did those words just escape my mouth?

"O-Ok, but only if you take yours off"

"Deal" I hope he doesn't stare at my scars.

He has scars too. One trailing down his side, another one by his shoulder, and many other tiny ones scattered in this torso.

I wish I had worn something _sexier. _

"Hermione take of your pants"

"Only if you do" This is becoming easier

Again, I wish I had worn something besides my white panties.

When we finished taking our pants of he took a step forward and resumed where he left of and trailed kisses all the way down my neck. "Let's lay down" he said I just headed to the bed and lay on top of it. He awkwardly got on top of me and put his knees on the side of my waist as if to not crush me and began leaving a trail from my neck to my breast. I felt as if I could die. His lips felt so good against my skin. His skin felt so great against mine. It was warm and rough, but smooth. "Hermione ca-can I take your bra off?"

"O-of course"

His hands calloused but gentle reached my back and removed my bra after having trouble removing it. I felt my body shiver, my peaks harden and goose bumps erupt all over me. Then I felt one of his hands grab one of my breasts and I automatically raised my chest, my breast grinded against his hand even more and a moan escaped my throat. I felt him tense, but then he replaced his hand with his lips and I let out a gasp mixed with a moan. His warm saliva felt earth shattering. His tongue expertly rolling around my peak. I stopped him. I had to taste his skin. Mmmh, just as I had expected it. Warm and silky, but firm. His stomach, rough and smooth. I reached his naval and froze. My senses heightened, I had never seen one before and the nervousness came in a rush. I didn't know what to do. He sensed that I was having problems so he stopped me and we sat on the bed

"Hermione how about we stop and continue this later?" This is why I loved him. He was so caring.

"Okay, but I still want to lie next to you so let's just spend the night here ok?"

"Whatever you want"

The night was still young, but we weren't ready for _that_ **yet**.

-The next morning

_Ah!_ The morning sun can't compete with the happiness I feel. Last night was _bloody _brilliant! I never though anyone could make me feel so good. Ron was simply wonderful. I can still feel his kisses and the way his touches made me feel. My body heats up with just the memory of it. I remember every single moment, every touch. I love him. It's as simple as that and even if we are only 18 we know that we are meant for each other. I know that we are.


	3. Chapter 3

As I lay on Ron's chest I start to wonder what Ron is going to do when September comes and Hogwarts opens its doors. Would Ron go back? Would he go to Auror camp with Harry and Neville?

"Ron what are you going to do when September comes? Are you going to take up Kingsley's offer and go to Auror camp?"

He sighed "I honestly don't know Hermione. Why are you asking? What are you going to do?"

"Well, know how school is very important to me… so I am going to go and finish my N.E.W.T.S" I hope he understands.

"Of course you are" I noticed a bit of hurt in his tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you wouldn't be my Hermione Granger if you did otherwise" Did he just call me his?

"Ron you should come back with me" I hope I don't sound like I'm bragging.

"No, I couldn't. That's where it all happened. I don't think I'd be brave enough to ever step foot in that place" I understood him completely, but a part of me was mad at him for not finishing his schooling.

"Ron then what are you going to do then?"

"I really don't know. Maybe, I'll go work with George at his shop. You know? Help him get back on his feet."

"That's really sweet Ron, but what are you going to do for yourself?"

"I'm doing this for myself, Hermione. He's my brother and he needs my help. He says he's getting better, but we all know that, that's a load of cock-and-bull."

"Wow Ron. You are really wonderful. You're sweet, caring, respectful, and just beautiful" I meant it all. He really was something.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"You need to stop being insecure Ron. I don't just say things. It's true. You're that and many things more."

Ron blushed. "thank you, Hermione. You really are intelligent."

"So, I've been told" We stared out into the morning sun before it finally hit me that we need to hurry up and clean up.

"Ron we have to go inside before your mum sends a search party for us"

"Why would my mum send us a party?"

Gods, he can be so dumb sometimes.

"No. Not a party, I meant send everyone in the Burrow to come and looks for us"

"Right, let's hurry up."

His smile is so wide when he wins a match of chess. His blue eyes light up the whole room. I wonder if he realizes that every time he plays chess he rubs the side of his head and concentrates so much that he barely notices people ogling him.

"Hermione dear can you come with me to the kitchen please?" said Molly and knocked me up.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said if you can come to the kitchen with me? I need some help"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley" Strange, Mrs. Weasley never wants any help in the kitchen. I wonder what she wants. Oh gods! Does she know? No she couldn't have known. We cleaned up everything and returned to our beds before she woke up. Just relax.

"Oh dear, how do I start?"

"Start what Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hermione I'm just going to get straight to the point."

"All right"

"Hermione have you and Ron had _sex_?" Oh gods she does know.

"I-I- we. No we haven't. Why do you ask?" She does know!

"Well, Hermione I saw you this morning and I didn't want to say anything, but if you guys aren't having sex that what in the world of merlin were you doing outside in a tent?" she said impatiently

"We just wanted to go out camping"

"Hermione please don't insult my intelligence"

"Really Mrs. Weasley we just went camping"

"I believe you, but I don't think you just set up the tent and went to sleep and then later tried to sneak in before I woke up. I don't want any details, but I'm going to ask you if you were safe?"

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"Please call me Molly"

"Molly, we didn't have sex and yes I know the contraceptive charms"

"Hermione I have one thing to discuss with you. You guys may be of age, but under this house there will be no going to each other's room and fooling around"

"All right"

"All right now go to back to the living room so I can start supper"

"Hermione can you come help me in my room?" screamed Ginny from upstairs

"I'll be right there" Now what does she want.

"Ginny what do you want?"

"Well I overheard you and my mom talking in the kitchen and I wanted to ask you if you can apparate to Ron's room and have Harry apparate here?"

"Ginny absolutely no way!"

"Why?"

"Because, your mom specifically said no going into the boy's room and fooling around!"

"So!"

"_So_ no, I will not apparate to your brother's room and have Harry apparate here"

"It will benefit the both of us, besides we are not going to fool around we are just going to talk"

"About what?"

"Stuff"

"Ginny I'm not stupid! I know you are going to have sex!"

"Hermione shut up or everyone will hear us!"

"Don't worry I cast a _muffliato_ spell before I came in"

"Hermione please!"

"No Ginny, I'm not breaking any rules"

"Just for tonight. I promise I will never ask you for anything else"

"Fine, but what if we get caught?"

"Don't worry we won't"

"Really and how is that?"

"Just trust me" So I did and tonight I was going to sleep with Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I first want to apologize for making a mess of chapter 3 I have double checked this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! =)

Dinner was rather interesting for everyone. Firstly, George announced that he was going to open up WWW (Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes) in August. Secondly, Bill announced the pregnancy of Fleur and Molly went wild. "My first grandchild!" she exclaimed and nearly hugged Fleur to death. Lastly, Hermione couldn't look at Molly and Arthur in the eye without feeling guilty about what was going to happen later that night.

"Hermione dear you've barely touched your dinner is something wrong?"

Ginny immediately threw her a look that she understood said don't-say-a-word.

"Nothing's wrong Molly I'm just worried about next week" I wasn't really lying. I really was worried about not finding my parents

"Oh I'm so sorry I completely forgot, but you must not worry dear everything will be fine"

"I know it will. Thank you for the lovely dinner, but can I be excused?"

"Of course you can and if your still hungry later just wake me up and I'll fix you something ok?" asked Molly with a worried look.

She nodded "Goodnight guys" she looked at Ron and he gave her a knowing look.

As she was going to Ginny's room she heard Molly tell them not to bother her and she couldn't be more grateful. She went inside Ginny's room and sat by the window and stared at the fairy's flying around the orchard and while she was looking at the beautiful creatures she heard all of them laughing and she started to cry. "I miss my family" she said out loud to no one "I miss the family dinners and the laughing" she cried even harder as she too out her family picture out of her wardrobe. She sobbed so hard that she didn't even register that someone had walked in the room.

"Hermione are you ok?" she thought the answer was rather obvious, but she didn't feel like correcting him

"Yes Ron I-I'm f-f-fine j-just leave m-me alone"

"Absolutely not. Hermione it's ok to cry, you miss them, it's normal. Don't worry we will be leaving in a week and then you'll have them back"

"B-but what if t-they hate me!" she started to shake and Ron automatically hugged her.

"No they won't hate you. No one can ever hate you" he said while stroking her curly hair. He continued to stroke her hair until she calmed down a bit and stopped shaking.

"Are you sure?" She looked at him straight in the eyes

"Positive" he swiped her tears off with his thumb and she immediately relaxed under his touch. Ron grabbed her head and gave her a deep kiss, she responded at once and kissed him with as much force as she could muster

"Everyone, look what Hermione is doing!" exclaimed George from Ginny's door.

"George Weasley if you are bothering that poor girl while she is trying to get a good night's rest I-"

"Mum don't worry I'm not, but you should come and see that your _poor girl_ is getting a great night's rest"

"George" Ron hissed, but George ignored us and smirked at us

"Is she smiling in her dreams? Let's hope she's having beautiful dreams."

"Oh yeah she is smiling all right, but I think something is wrong because I can see her dream happening on Ginny's bed. Is that normal?"

"George leave us alone, you git!" Ron said

"Oh no, not in my bed" I heard Ginny exclaim and heavy footsteps nearing us

"George what are you talking abo- Ronald Bilius Weasley what are you doing in the girls room _alone_ with a girl?" said a very angered Molly Weasley as she entered the room.

"Mum it's not what you think" Ron stood up and held his hands in front of him as if to keep her a safe distance away.

"Really than would you care to explain" she crossed her hands over her chest and beckoned us to continue

"I just came in her to-to-"He looked at me for help.

"He came in here to comfort me Molly I'm sorry I shouldn't have let him stay"

"Hermione don't apologize, I should be the one apologizing for making assumptions" She smiled warmly at me.

"Mom, but they were _alone_!" whined George

"No George your brother was being a gentleman and trying to console Hermione, so let's just give them a minute, with the door open of course." George gave us a dirty look as if saying "I'll get you later" and stormed off.

"My Ronniekins is such a wonderful boy, always caring about others" She gave us a warm look and left the room.

"Wow!" He said

"I know I can't believe she believed us" I said as I sat on the bed

"Well, we weren't exactly lying, were we?" He responded as he sat next to me, this time on my cot.

"True, now come here and kiss me, before you leave" I said and he did until Ginny came in to tell us to stop before she puked out her dinner. Ron left, but tonight I will see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews, they really are motivating. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas of what I should include in my next chapter(s) don't hesistate to leave a review. xoxo.

"Hermione are you ready?" asked Ginny

"Ready for what, Ginny?"

"Are you really asking me that question?"

"Yes, _Ginevra, _I really am!

"You don't have to be so mean about it, what I meant was if you're ready to swap rooms with Harry when the clock strikes midnight?

"Oh, Kind of," I answered," What if you're mum catches us? She'll never trust me again!" I wailed.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Hermione, my mum loves you as she does to all her children, including Harry"

"I guess you're right"

"So what are you going to wear for Ronniekins tonight? Asked Ginny in a mimicking tone

"I honestly don't know"

"Well just wear your pajamas"

"Just my pajamas? Shouldn't I wear something _sexier_?"

"I don't know, you know what he loves! "Ginny exclaimed

"No I don't. You grew up with him"

"It's not like I had any choice and besides I don't tend to go around asking Ron what kind of lingerie he prefers"

"Just help me, please?"

"Fine, just don't give me any details on what you are planning to do to him; I might have to blast my ears off!" Ginny screamed

Someone came running down the stairs and opened Ginny's door without knocking.

"What do you want, George?" Ginny asked in a bossy tone

"I came to see who was shouting, it sounded like someone screaming when in a _compromising_ position? He said wandering around the room

"Harry's not here" Ginny said plainly

"I didn't say Harry was here, did I Ginny?" He asked suspiciously

"Well you were implying it, weren't you, George?" Spat Ginny

"Now, Now Ginny there's no need to be rude, I was just curious as to why someone would be screaming at this time of the night"

"Can you leave or do you need to be reminded of what I'm capable of doing with a wand?" Said Ginny, who was starting to pull out her wand

"No there's no need for that, I was just leaving, but if I hear any more out of the ordinary things I will come down here and hex them and then make them eat it!" screamed George at her closet and then walked out of the room

"He actually thought Harry was here? Wow he's smarter then I thought" said Hermione in astonishment

"I wouldn't necessarily call it being smart, more like being a prick that doesn't trust his little sister!" screamed Ginny at her closed bedroom door.

"Ginny I trust you, I just don't trust Harry, Big difference!" yelled George from behind the door and walked up the stairs

"Ok so back to where we were before the rude interruption from my lovely brother" said Ginny in a too sweet tone

"Right, help me now please"

Midnight in Ginny's room...

"Hurry! Get out Hermione! Go to Ron's room! The faster you leave the more time I have with Harry!" Ginny said

"Ok! Gosh Ginny, you have the whole night with him!"

"Hermione, can you just leave and go with Ron, I'm not just looking for my better interests, I'm looking at yours too, the faster you leave the more time you and Ronniekins have for yourselves"

A loud pop was heard by Ginny's bed. Both girls turned to look who it was.

"HARRY!" Ginny ran and jumped on him which caused both to fall on the floor.

"I'm leaving! Bye! By the way be careful!" Hermione said

"I could say the same for you" Harry said with a wink

With that Hermione disapperated

Midnight in Ron's room…

As soon as I apparated into his room I saw his sleeping form and heard his snores.

Gods he is so beautiful. Look at his face, the way his mouth is shaped and his big hand resting on the pillow. Gods just staring at him brings chills, oh right the spell.

I pointed at the walls "_Muffliato_" there…

"Ron?"

"No mum it's too early" he mumbled.

"Ron" I whispered

"Too early…"

"Ron! It's me Hermione"

"Hey, 'mii-oo-nnnee" He said groggily.

"RON! WAKE UP!

He looked up and took him a few seconds to recognize who I was.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? What time is it? Did something happen?" he looked over at Harry's cot and immediately noticed his absence "where's Harry?"

"Ron, nothing is wrong, I just came in here because I wanted to…to see you…"

"Alright I get that" He blushed" but where's Harry"

I froze" He is in the bathroom"

"Really or is he in Ginny's room?"

"Ginny's room" I whispered.

"That stupid git! What an arsehole! oh wait 'till I get my hands on that piece of dung" he said more to himself than to me.

"Ronald, language! You will do no such thing. Ginny is almost of age and I thought you were ok with them dating?"

"I am, but not with them shagging I mean do we shag? No, so they shouldn't either" I felt myself blush at these words

"That's another reason why I came here" I grumbled and immediately looked at the window

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?"

"I said that's another reason why I came here"

He stood up abruptly and came towards me and embraced me. He looked in my eyes and I nodded he closed the gap between us and kissed me softly. He stopped "Her-"I kissed him hard and that was enough for him to match my enthusiasm. I grabbed the hem of his Cannon's shirt and pulled it over his head

"My turn" he said and took my camisole and threw it on the floor "Mmmh your bra is soft" he said as he kneaded my breast "I'm glad you like it" I mumbled against his lips. I pulled him down with me onto the bed. The contact with his skin sent warmth to the bottom of my stomach. I put my hands behind his head and kissed him harder. I heard myself moan and I opened my legs wide to allow him more room, that's when I felt it. A bulge touched me and it sent chills to my spine. I rubbed myself against it and we both moaned. "Ron take your pants off" "Oh the spell! Here let me cast it" he said. I'm glad he did it because, not one coherent thought was in mind. "Now where were we" And off the rest our clothes went. That night we explored each other's bodies without any interruptions just him and I under the dark sky in his obnoxious orange bed spreads. The only noises that were heard inside the room were moaning and the bed moving at a rattling pace, but thank god they didn't forget the _muffliato_ spell.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I won't be updating frequently due to the fact that I am a big idiot and my grades are dropping, but I am doing my best to raise my grades up. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter and if anyone has any suggestions I will gladly take any advice given to me.

The next morning Hermione woke up to a large hand wrapped around her waist and a soft thumping coming closely behind her. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to decipher where she was until she remembered all of last night and who she went to bed with.

Ron

Ron! The man she had made love with. The one that whispered he was sorry and loving words as he slid into her and deflowered her. The one whose kisses marked her as his. The one that made her mad and feel loved at the same time. She couldn't stop smiling as she remembered _all_ of last night.

She had a dreamy expression when she felt lips kissing her neck.

"Mmmh Ron"

"So you are awake"

She thought it was obvious, but decided not to retort. "Yes, I am awake now stop kissing my neck and come here…" She turned around and lowered Ron's head until his lips collided with her own.

"Mmmh, I can wake up to your kisses every morning" He said against her lips

He probably didn't notice, but he had just said the loveliest thing to her. He had just said he would love to wake up to her kisses every morning and all of the sudden red haired babies jumping on him to wake up and me making my family breakfast pop in my head... Oh gods what is happening to me?

"Well, don't get used to it, it's not like we can do _this_ every night?"

"Why not?"

"Because, Ronald we aren't allowed to be in a locked room by ourselves, what will your mother think?" Clearly he didn't get the point

"Who cares what she thinks" He stated

"_I_ do"

"Well you already broke that rule, so why not do it again?"

"I can't"

"There's nothing Hermione Granger can't do. So why can't you do _this_ for _me?_"

"All I am saying is that I will not come in here and break the rules _again_"

"Well, I am your boyfriend so tonight I will see you at midnight" She was flabbergasted, did he just give her a command?

"Who do you think you are ordering me?"

"I am your boyfriend, so tonight I'll see you and since you are _always_ punctual, I'll expect you at 12 exactly…" And with that he got out of bed in all of his glory, grabbed fresh clothing and headed for the door.

"What just happened?" said a flabbergasted Hermione. "Ronald come back here. I am not done talking to you!"

He stood at the door with a smirk "I am. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go and take a much needed shower" He smiled widely "I feel _sweaty_"

My eyes widened, did he really just say that? "You are so vulgar, now get out!"

"So that's a yes then, I'll see you at midnight I mean?"

"Get out!"

"This is my room remember?" He said as he clicked the door shut

_Gods, he will be the death of me_ I thought while getting out of bed and grabbing my clothes and putting them on. I finally managed to gather and fix the room to make it look as if only two men slept there which wasn't that much of a difficult task considering that they were pigs.

"Who does he think he is, telling me what to do?" I spat as I exited his room" Ha, oh yes I'll meet him at midnight! Ha in his dreams although it wouldn't be a bad idea I mean- oh what am I thinking? No I will not meet him in his room-"

"Meet who?" asked Molly.

Oh buggers! "Oh no one I was just talking to myself"

She narrowed her eyes "Well, what are you doing _here_ shouldn't you be with _Ginny_ in _her_ room?"

"Um… well… I-I just came here to…to look for Ron, but he wasn't in his room" _Please believe me _I screamed in my head.

"Oh well, I just saw Ron entering the bathroom…"

"Oh right well I should go and in Ginny's room then" I said

"Are you fine dear, you seem a bit _flustered_?"

"Oh I'm quite alright thank you" I said as I turned around and headed downstairs. Ginny better not be naked! Oh gods please don't be…

Knock, knock…

Ahh please open before your mom comes over and investigates…

Knock, knock…

"Who is it?" asked a groggy Ginny.

"Open up. It's Hermione" I whispered to the door

"Oh yeah, just wait a bit- "said Ginny while clearly putting on clothing

"Hurry up Harry, get dressed" Hermione heard Ginny say urgently

"I'm trying Ginny, I can't find my shirt," he insisted" where did you throw it?" harry said to Ginny

"Hurry up you two!" Hermione hissed through the door

She heard footsteps coming towards Ginny's room

_Oh Gods this cannot be good_.

A/N: A cliffhanger… sorry I couldn't help myself, but I am so sorry for the delay, my mom said I had to concentrate in school, but I got 100% on a math quiz so it's all good. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. =)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Wow, that update only took me _two_ months! So sorry for such a long wait. As always, enjoy.

He walked like a man suddenly drunk. His shoulders slumped as he descended the stairs. He still walked as if he had chains attached to his neck, still wore the same expression he had after Fred's funeral; apathetical. I couldn't help but stare at his sad figure and at how he managed to keep up an expression that wasn't congruent to what he really felt.

"Hermione is something wrong?" His voice was like a bucket of cold water and I realized I was staring of into space. I blinked and shook my head

"Sorry I'm a little out of it. How was your sleep?"

He grimaced, "Okay and you?"

"Oh mine was…lovely," I smiled, my heart beating faster at the memory of last night.

He shifted uncomfortably "Would _that_ have anything to do with the chipper state Ron is?" he said and my eyes widened at the realization of what he was implying.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I soberly responded

"Please, Hermione, you don't need to tell me anything, but please don't try and hit it? You can't fool me and-"I heard myself gasp. "See you at breakfast," was it me or did his voice suddenly sound _cold?_

George turned to leave as if finally sober and in pain at the hit of reality of the cruel truth.

"George I-"

"Don't…please, Fred wouldn't of have wanted for anybody to be sorry for his death. He would of have wanted everyone to be telling funny stories of all the pranks he managed to live in the short amount of time that he lived." He turned to look at me with an expression of what he was truly feeling; in pain

I wasn't surprised for his sudden change of tone. In fact, I understood the effects of death. It's like a sore cut that never heals and only seems to get larger at the thought of someone you lost. It's a hurting memory that courses through your veins, a memory that won't let you move on.

"No, he wouldn't of have wanted it." I started, "I really am proud of you George. You of all people should be the one to be allowed to just break down and huddle in a corner and be alone, but no, you chose to wake up in the morning with a straight face and act as the one to keep them all intact and not let anyone mourn the dead, but to endure it and move on with the memory of a person who you knew wouldn't of have wanted tears but everyone to hear his pranks and moments of glory and laugh at them like if he was still _here_. "

My eyes were glistened by this point and George was standing on the bottom of the staircase with a defeated expression.

"I can't let myself be sad, Hermione,"

"Why not? You've seen everyone else mourn over Fred why can't _you_?"

"I do cry over my brother, if that's what you're asking. I just don't let anyone see me."

"But you should, George. You should let your family in; they don't want you to have to do this alone"

He smiled," You know, Ron is really lucky to have someone as caring and intelligent as you."

My cheeks were probably the brightest shade of red right now.

"Oh I am" said a grinning Ron

"Ron! How long have you been standing there?" George turned to look at Ron.

"Long enough," He said and his expression turned to one tender and loving one.

I scrunched my eyes, "Did you hear the whole conversation?"

He turned to look at George, "No, but just enough to know that I need to remind my dear brother that _I'm here_ for him as is _his family,"_

George focused his head to the ground, "I know, but it's just hard, you know?"

Ron smiled, "Yes, but still, you know that no one will think any less of you. In fact, they will _help_ you "He started "You need to let people in. This will be hard, but not impossible. George look at me" He demanded "You are not alone, why can't you just open up?"

"I'm sorry…You're right, I haven't been trying enough." He smiled "I'll be more 'emotional' after all; I am Molly Weasley's son"

Ron chuckled, "Come here you git" They embraced each other in a tenderly and heart-warming hug that left me feeling as if I had just interrupted a private moment.

"You're a lousy git-" Ron started

"-And you are a lousy boyfriend; leaving Hermione standing there looking at us and probably thinking that we're a pair of Nancy boy's" George finished as he removed his hands from Ron

I smiled "No, it's fine really. You both needed that"

"I guess you're right."

I couldn't help but chuckle "Well, how about we all go to dinner?" I said out of nowhere

"Sounds good to me," George answered immediately, "anything to get out of this depressing sight" he finished,

"Well, looks like you're going to have to take what you have because we can't leave the Burrow until the Auror's are sure that it's safe enough to go outside the wards," Ron answered simply.

I frowned, how could I forget that? "Right, well, how about we cook a grand dinner and have everyone help out-. "Both groaned at this. "What? You seriously don't expect all the _women_ to do all of the work while the _men _go do whatever it is they do?"

Both laughed at this. "Hermione, first of all we usually have our Mum do all the cooking and secondly, all we _men do_ is play some good ol' fashioned Quidditch."

I rolled my eyes at their insensitivity "Well, tonight that changes, because, my dear, _you will_ be helping _me_ cook and set up a beautiful dinner outside in the backyard if you want me to sleep in _your_ room" I smiled. It felt good giving out instructions and I couldn't help but feel a bit turned on at the way Ron stared at me with eyes full of lust and I knew he would willingly do anything I told him to.

George burst out laughing.

I turned, and raised an eyebrow in annoyance for disturbing such a private moment. I crossed my arms against my chest to emphasize his interruption, "George, what is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but you guys look like you are about to jump on each other!"

"As if! Well, at least not with you standing where you can see" I said, shocked that I had responded with such a bold statement, but pleased that it surprised George and made Ron stand there shocked with his mouth open. "Besides what makes you think that. What if we were simply making eye contact to make sure that we both agree with the schedule for later tonight."

"Right, well I don't want to keep. Well, see you two _later_" He smirked and left, but I no longer noticed him as I was instead noticing Ron's hungry stare reflecting on me.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're going to be the death of me," he said and walked towards me and kissed me, leaving the rest of the world excluded from our moment of passion…


End file.
